


Freckles

by ExtraSteps



Series: Ignite [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oops it got angsty, Something a bit cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Set in the Ignite universe.Brett sees Nolan for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

Brett and Lori had transferred to Beacon Hills, much to the disgust of the administration at Devenford Prep, who had paid both of them a full scholarship to attend their school. Neither of them cared though. They needed to be where their pack was, and that meant moving to Beacon High.

 

They integrated into the pack as if they had always been there; Brett quietly teasing Liam and pushing Theo’s buttons, Lori hitting him over the back of the head when he crossed the line. Theo was opening up to Liam more every day, and life seemed to just, go on.

 

And then Brett turned up for lacrosse practice.

 

He was late. The rest of the team was already on the field, jogging a few laps to warm up. Liam slowed as he saw Brett saunter onto the grass, rolling his eyes as he stopped in front of him.

 

“You’re late Talbot,” Liam growled.

 

“Sorry oh Captain, my Captain,” Brett said mockingly. Nolan jogged over to them, looking at Brett with a frown.

 

“Co-captain,” he pointed out, “and Liam’s right, you’re late.”

 

“Who is this exquisite creature?” Brett asked, a flirtatious smile on his lips as he leaned closer to Nolan. Liam heard the other boy squeak, and Brett’s smile turned into a full-blown predatory grin.

 

“This is Nolan,” Liam said cheerfully. Part of him felt a little bad for throwing Nolan under the bus like that, but he still held a smidgen of underlying resentment for the other boy with the role he had played in the whole hunter fiasco, and he was really, really sick of breaking up fights between Theo and Brett when the latter flirted with him. “Good luck, buddy,” he said, patting Nolan on the shoulder as he turned and jogged back to the team.

 

“Nolan,” Brett said slowly, rolling the name around his mouth, tasting it. “No, I think I’ll call you Freckles.”

 

“Four laps, get moving,” Nolan said, trying to sound authoritative. The effect was ruined by the deep blush that covered his cheeks and spread down his neck as he turned away from Brett. Liam sniggered. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

 

***

 

Liam walked up to Theo’s truck, freshly showered, with a huge grin on his face. He kissed Theo softly, pulling him close.

 

“You’re in a good mood,” Theo observed.

 

“I am,” he agreed. He turned and leaned against Theo’s truck, looking back towards the pitch. Theo joined him, taking his hand and linking their fingers together.

 

“What are we waiting for?” He asked.

 

“You’ll see,” Liam smirked. A few minutes later, Nolan all but ran from the school, trying to pull his shirt over his head at the same time. He was red as a tomato. Not far behind him was Brett.

 

“Freckles, don’t be like that,” he called after him.

 

“Stay away from me,” Nolan pleaded, increasing his speed into a full run. He wouldn’t ever outrun Brett though.

 

“Is that-"

 

“Brett and Nolan,” Liam grinned. “Nolan and Brett. The team has already started referring to them as Nett.”

 

“Unbelievable,” Theo laughed, watching as Brett crowded Nolan against his car, one hand on either side of his body, caging him in as he leaned down.

 

“Liam, help me,” Nolan begged.

 

“Sorry, Nolan,” Liam called out, waving. “We have to get going.”

 

“It feels a bit cruel,” Theo said as they got into the truck, looking over to see Brett running a hand over Nolan’s cheek as he shivered. “Like feeding a gazelle to a lion.”

 

“You want Brett to go back to flirting with me?” Liam pointed out.

 

“Suddenly, I don’t feel bad at all,” Theo said, eyes shining as he started up his truck.

 

“That's what I thought,” Liam said smugly.

 

***

 

“I could eat him up with a spoon,” Brett sighed, watching Nolan at school the next day. They were sitting in the cafeteria, eating their lunch, while Nolan walked past with a few of the other lacrosse players.

 

“Gross, dude,” Theo bitched. “I’m eating here.”

 

“What are you even doing here?” Brett snapped. “I thought you were finishing off your classes offline.”

 

“I am,” Theo scowled. “I had to drop in some assignments.”

 

And he had wanted to watch Brett make lovey-dovey eyes at Nolan, maybe even get a picture for blackmail purposes. He had told Liam this earlier that morning as he was getting ready for school. 

 

“Whatever,” Brett muttered, already gazing across the cafeteria at Nolan, who was sitting facing them a few tables away. Liam watched with a smirk as Nolan glanced up, blushing as he noticed Brett watching him.

 

He didn’t look away though, his blue eyes burning with determination, his jaw locked, head raised in a challenge.

 

Brett’s eyes gleamed molten silver, and out the corner of Liam’s eye, he saw Theo pull up his phone and snap a picture.

 

***

 

Later that same day, Liam walked towards his locker, happily transferring his Bio textbook for a History one. He was about to close his locker when he heard a soft moan.  He glanced around. The noise had come from a supply closet, and he crept towards it, peeking through the window.

 

Brett had Nolan pushed up against the wall at the back of it, pressing kisses into his neck.

 

“Such a pretty boy,” Brett whispered, sucking a mark into Nolan’s neck, making him moan again.

 

Liam was about to turn and leave when Nolan caught sight of him, his eyes widening as he stared at Liam over Brett’s shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at him; _you okay?_

 

Nolan nodded minutely, looking embarrassed, and Liam smiled as he walked down the hallway towards History.

 

***

 

Within a week it was well-known that the two boys were dating. Brett smiled like the cat who caught the canary as he lounged against the bleachers, arm wrapped around Nolan’s shoulders.

 

Nolan was gazing up at him, as if he couldn’t believe that Brett was real.

 

“Were we that revolting?” Theo muttered, pressing a kiss to Liam’s forehead. Liam ran a hand through his hair with a fond smile.

 

“We still are,” he laughed.

 

“I refuse to believe that,” Theo pouted. Liam rolled his eyes, even as he pulled Theo closer and kissed him.

 

***

 

Nolan sighed as Brett turned his head with a single finger, exposing his neck. He licked and nibbled at it, making Nolan melt.

 

“I know what you are,” he whispered. Brett stilled, pulling away to gaze down at him.

 

“Say it,” he smirked.

 

“You’re a werewolf, aren’t you?” Nolan said, his voice breathy, his heart racing.

 

“Yes,” Brett said simply. “Is that gonna be a problem for you?”

 

Nolan frowned, turning his head so that he could look at Liam. The guy who had seemed so terrifying once as now giggling as his boyfriend, also a werewolf of some kind ( _And what even was a chimera, anyway?_ ), pressed him down against the pitch and covered his face in kisses. Liam could have killed him multiple times, and even when Nolan had given him an opportunity to hit him, Liam had shot it down and let him go. He wasn’t a monster, and neither was Brett.

 

“I guess not,” he said quietly, glancing up at Brett.

 

“Good,” Brett crooned, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Because I want to strip off all of these clothes and find out where else you have freckles.”

 

Nolan shuddered, heat shooting directly to his groin. “Everywhere,” he murmured.

 

Brett grinned as he captured his mouth for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided that I quite like this pairing? And someone asked me for Nolan's pov, and so now this is turning into an actual story... oh well.

Nolan was terrible at pretending that everything was normal. He had no idea how everyone else was managing it. They all just… went back to school. There were some sideways glances, a murmur here or there, but for the most part, life just went on, like it had never happened, none of it.   


  
Like Gabe wasn’t dead. Like they hadn’t hurt people, even killing some. Like monsters weren’t real.   


  
Not that he thought of Liam and the others as monsters, not anymore, but he still had nightmares about Liam roaring in his face, eyes glowing gold, teeth bared, the smell of blood sharp even to his human senses as it splattered against his face while Liam punched the stone wall next to his head again, and again, and again. The derision in Theo’s eyes as he told Nolan to run never failed to have him bolting upright in bed, covered in sweat, heart thundering in his chest, adrenaline making his hands shake as he tried to suppress the need to run and run and never stop, never let them catch him.   


  
He had to see Liam nearly every day, whether in class or out on the lacrosse pitch, and being near him was like ants under his skin, an itchy feeling of guilt that plagued him. Liam had waved off his apology and they had decided on being co-captains, but Nolan kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

  
  
Liam can’t possibly forgive him...  _ can he? _   


  
And yet apparently he did, because even a month later, Liam still greeted him with a pat on the back and a smile, still sat with him at lunch sometimes discussing the team and potential plays, still invited him to hang out with him and Mason and Corey on weekends. It was baffling.   


  
He thought that maybe, maybe he was starting to wrap his head around it when something changed.   


  
“A friend of mine is transferring to Beacon High,” Liam told him, glancing between him and Coach Finstock.   


  
“Why should I care, Dunbar?” Coach asked with narrowed eyes.   


  
“It’s Brett Talbot,” Liam said. Nolan’s eyes widened. Brett was the reason that Devenford Prep demolished them every time they played them. He was poetry in motion, agile, impossible to catch or outrun.   


  
“Brett?” Nolan gaped. “You mean-”   


  
“If you say Brett with the eight-pack, I will hit you,” Liam said with an unimpressed look.   


  
“Huh?” Nolan said, confused.   


  
“Never mind,” Liam muttered, shaking his head. “Yes, that Brett.”   


  
“Wh ich one is he again?” Coach mused.   


  
Liam rolled his eyes. “Don’t pretend like you don’t know,” he said, sounding exasperated. “You can’t lie to us. You pretend like you don’t know anyone’s names but we all know it’s bullshit.”   


  
Coach flushed and kicked them out of his office.   
  


Liam smirked at Nolan, and he smiled back shyly, shaking his head. They laughed as they walked down the hallway, out towards the pitch.   


  
“I feel like I should warn you,” Liam said, stopping Nolan with a hand on his arm. Nolan looked at him, waiting. “Brett, he’s… well, he’s like me. He’s coming here so that he and Lori can join the pack.”   


  
“Oh,” Nolan said, frowning as he processed this new information. No wonder he moved so gracefully. “Okay.”   


  
“Okay?” Liam asked.   


  
“Yeah,” Nolan nodded, straightening his shoulders. Liam was trusting him. He wasn’t about to abuse that. Liam clapped him on the arm and then ran out onto the field.   


  
Nolan watched him go, biting at his lip.

  
  
***

  
  
“Don’t worry,” Liam said. “He’ll be here.”

 

“Not exactly a great first impression,” Nolan muttered, turning to lead the team in their warm up.

 

“Yeah, well, the second impression probably won’t help either,” Liam said, catching up to him easily. Not for the first time, Nolan envied Liam’s supernatural abilities. He was never out of breath and though Nolan was fit, he had to work at it. “Brett’s an asshole.”

 

“Wonderful,” Nolan muttered.

 

A few laps later, the guy actually rocked up. Liam jogged over to him and Nolan followed slower, trying to contain the racing of his heart as he eyed him. He had played against Brett, obviously, but something about seeing him up close was making his heart beat a little faster.

 

“Sorry oh Captain, my Captain,” Brett said, smirking at Liam, mocking him. Nolan frowned. Clearly, Liam had not been joking when he called Brett an asshole.   


  
Brett’s eyes slid to him as he halted beside Liam. “Co-captain,” Nolan said, raising an eyebrow at Brett as he glared at him, “and Liam’s right, you’re late.”   


  
“Who is this exquisite creature?” Brett asked. He smiled and Nolan froze, pure human instinct screaming at him. He was a predator, dangerous, and Nolan felt like a deer stuck in headlights, squeaking as Brett leaned closer.

 

“This is Nolan,” Liam said. Nolan barely heard him, entranced by the way Brett’s eyes were glittering as he stared at him. “Good luck, buddy,” he said, patting Nolan on the shoulder.   


  
“Nolan,” Brett said in a low voice that sent a shiver down Nolan’s spine. “No, I think I’ll call you Freckles.”

 

Nolan blinked, and the spell was broken. He shook his head slightly, clearing it, realising suddenly that he his face and neck was on fire, burning with a bright red blush. He was mortified.

 

“Four laps, get moving,” Nolan instructed, turning and running back to the team before he could make an even bigger fool of himself.

 

Brett did as instructed, and Nolan tried not to watch him, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He could hear his team-mates laughing and jeering, but he ignored it. He was used to people talking about him.

 

What he was not used to, was the single-minded attention of a werewolf, who, as he whispered in Nolan’s ear as he pressed up against him, wanted desperately to kiss his luscious full lips. Nolan tried not to let it get to him, but by the end of the training he was panting. He sent the rest of the team to the showers, tipping his bottle of water over his head.

 

“I can tell him to back off if you really want,” Liam offered.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Nolan muttered. “It’s fine.”

 

They walked to the showers, finding most of the guys making their way out. They clapped them on the back and said their farewells, and then there was only the two of them left. Well, the two of them… and Brett.

 

Nolan kept his eyes averted as he showered but he could feel eyes on his back. It feels like honey against his skin and he felt hyper aware of every minute movement and sound.

 

Liam finished showering and dressed, grabbing his bag and saying goodnight cheerfully as he walked out.

 

There was silence. Nolan arched into the hot water, tipping his head side to side, inadvertently showing off the lean lines of his neck.

 

He heard Brett stand up, and stilled, his neck bared.

 

“Freckles,” Brett said, his voice rough. “Turn around.”

 

Nolan glanced at him over his shoulder, eyes piercing Brett’s as their gazes meet and lock. What is it about this boy that is so magnetic? That is enticing him like a siren’s call? He wants to answer it as much as he wants to run away.

 

He turned away, shutting off the water and staring down as the last of the water drains away. His heart is racing in his chest as he turned, not meeting Brett’s gaze as he grabbed his towel. He dried off slowly. It shouldn’t feel so sensual, but his cock is aching and heavy as the towel dropped to the ground. He felt like his whole body was burning, the flush covering most of his skin.

 

Brett didn’t make a move, and Nolan had used up all of his bravery. 

 

Each piece of clothing that he put on felt like armour, and when he finally turned back to Brett, he was wearing pants and feeling more in control. And then Brett was surging forward, eyes burning in a way that made Nolan’s heart race in an entirely different way. Adrenaline spiked, and all he could see was Theo, telling him to run.

 

So he ran. He had the element of surprise, and it took Brett a few seconds to take off after him. He almost tripped trying to pull his shirt on over his head as he sprinted towards the car park.  _ If I just make it to my car… _

 

“Freckles, don’t be like that,” Brett called, closer than Nolan would have liked.  _ I won’t make it _ , he realised.

 

“Stay away from me,” Nolan pleaded, sprinting now.

 

He reached the car at the same time as Brett, who caged him against the car. Nolan turned slowly in the circle of his arms, panting, still unsure if was afraid or turned on. Both, maybe.

  
Hearing laughter, he glanced over to see Theo and Liam leaning against Theo’s truck as they watch them.

 

“Liam, help me,” Nolan begged. 

 

“Sorry, Nolan,” Liam called out, waving. “We have to get going.” They get into the truck and leave and then the two of them are alone once more.

 

“Why did you run?” Brett growled, running a hand over Nolan’s cheek as he shivered.

 

“I don’t know,” Nolan whispered.

 

Brett tilted his face up, his fingers tenderly cupping Nolan’s jaw. “So pretty,” he said reverently. “The way you’re looking at my like now, like an innocent little lamb, it makes me want to…” He trailed off, eyes dark as he considered this. “Devour you,” he said finally.

 

“I’m not as innocent as I look,” Nolan said, eyes narrowed. He shoved Brett away from him, and, surprisingly, Brett allowed him.

 

He got into his car, turning the key. Brett stood by the window, and he looked thoughtful as Nolan glanced up at him. 

 

And then he looked forward and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Nolan had tossed and turned all night, haunted by moonlit eyes. Brett chased him through the woods, not running, just following, while Nolan weaved through trees, glancing back every now and again to see if he was still there. Every time he turned, the other boy was even closer, a challenging smirk dancing on his lips. It was thrilling, excitement thrumming through him, sparking like lightning.

 

He turned, and Brett was there, shoving him up against a tree.

 

“Freckles,” he growled, hips pressing against Nolan’s, rubbing against him in a sinful roll of his hips that had Nolan’s eyes fluttering closed, pleasure racing through him like an inferno.  

 

“Please,” he whimpered, his lower lip trembling as Brett slid his nose along Nolan’s neck, inhaling deeply.

 

“Pretty boy,” Brett said, lips moving over his neck, trailing, tasting. “I want to eat you up,” he whispered into his ear, fangs grazing him. Nolan shuddered.

 

Brett pulled away, reaching up to swipe his thumb over Nolan’s bottom lip, eyes glowing. He leaned forward slowly, tentatively, eyes dropping to his lips, dark and lidded, alight with lust.

 

And Nolan woke, heart racing, his sheets tangled around him. 

 

“Damn it,” he groaned, his cock achingly hard, throbbing against his stomach. Glancing at the clock, he realised he might as well get up for school and have a shower to deal with his problem.

 

He braced himself against the shower wall, biting down on his lip, hand fisting over his cock furiously as he fantasised over the taste of Brett’s mouth against his.

 

***

 

It wasn’t until lunch time that he saw Brett. He walked past him, heart skittering in his chest as he sat down facing him. He was surrounded by his friends, but he didn’t hear a word they said, too focused on the feeling of Brett’s eyes trailing over his skin.

 

He looked up, and sure enough, Brett was watching him with a hungry look in his eyes. Nolan blushed, meeting his gaze, but he was sick of running. He raised his head in a challenge as he goaded Brett, biting down on his bottom lip, hunger burning in his eyes.

 

Brett smiled, a devil’s smile, and Nolan smiled back, tilting his head slightly, feeling triumphant as Brett’s eyes dropped to his neck.

 

***

 

He didn’t make it to his next class, Brett pulling him into a supply closet on his way there.

 

“Are you done teasing, Freckles?” He purred.

 

“Yes,” Nolan said, grabbing his hoodie and pulling him down for a biting kiss, harsh and punishing. Brett smiled against his lips.

 

“Good,” he said, walking Nolan backwards until he was pressed against the wall. He slid his hands under Nolan’s shirt, stroking his stomach as he pressed kisses into Nolan’s neck, making him moan. He buried his hands in Brett’s hair, arching his neck to give him more access.

 

“Please,” he moaned, desperate for something he could not put name to. Brett chuckled, licking his racing pulse.

 

“Such a pretty boy,” Brett whispered, sucking a mark into Nolan’s neck, making him moan again.   
  
Nolan glanced up, seeing movement, and stilled as he looked at Liam watching them through the window. His eyes widened, heart sinking. What would Liam think?

 

Liam raised an eyebrow at him, eyes looking from his to the back of Brett’s head and back again. Nolan nodded, feeling mortified, his cheeks flushing, but Liam just smiled and walked away.

 

“Don’t worry about him,” Brett growled, his fangs scraping up his neck. “Focus on me.” Nolan stared at him as he pulled away. Brett was a werewolf. He would have known that Liam was there the whole time and he had kept going anyway.

 

“You knew Liam was there,” he said quietly.

 

“Yeah,” Brett shrugged, “and now he’s gone. He was just checking on you.”

 

“Why?” He asked curiously.

 

“You’re pack, I guess,” Brett said. “Can we get back to the fun stuff now?”

 

_ Pack? Him? But he had hunted Liam and his pack? There was no way… _

 

His mouth gaped open, and Brett rolled his eyes, crowding him again. He leaned down, biting down on Nolan’s lip. “I said, focus on me,” he said with a soft growl. Nolan blinked, distracted as Brett licked his lip, soothing it, and then he was coaxing Nolan’s mouth open, massaging his tongue with his own.

 

Nolan’s hands tightened in Brett’s hair, holding Brett close as he sighed into his mouth, his hips rocking up to meet Brett’s, hungry for more.

 

“Freckles,” Brett said, resting his forehead on Nolan’s, panting for breath. “You’re fucking killing me.”

 

“I thought you wanted to devour me,” Nolan goaded.

 

Brett’s eyes widened, and then he was grinning. “Try not to be too loud,” he said, and before Nolan could ask what he meant, Brett was dropping to his knees in front of him, eyes glittering as he looked up at him, lightly dragging his fingers over Nolan’s cock through his jeans.

 

Just that touch was already too much, and he turned his head, biting into his arm as Brett eased his zipper down, tugging his jeans down his legs and releasing his cock.

 

“Beautiful,” Brett breathed, and the squeak that Nolan made as Brett swallowed him whole would be embarrassing if he wasn’t so intently focussed on the wet heat of Brett’s mouth sliding up and down his cock. He let out a breathy moan as Brett sucked on his tip, swirling his tongue around it. 

 

He muffled his noises as best he can, whimpering into his arm, bruising with his teeth as he bit down. He’s still far too loud, and his heart races, expecting someone to open to door any second and catch them.

 

But no one does, and he is arching into Brett’s mouth, sobbing through his release as Brett swallowed down every drop. He came to as Brett tucked him back into his jeans, licking his lips as he stood up, pressing soft kisses across his face.

 

“You’re fucking perfect,” Brett sighed, kissing him, tongue swiping into his mouth. Nolan could taste himself, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

***

 

Nolan was quickly becoming addicted to Brett’s mouth. Whether it was the way Brett kissed him, sometimes soft and sweet, sometimes rough and passionate, or the way he whispered filthy things in his ear, or the way he licked and bit at Nolan’s neck, sucking possessive marks into his skin, he was completely hooked. 

 

It was gratifying, to know that Brett was just as gone on him.

 

“If you keep looking at me like that, I’m going to do something drastic,” Brett warned him, eyes dark as Nolan bit down on his lip, looking at Brett coyly through his eyelashes.

 

“Do you promise?” He whispered huskily.

 

“Fuck,” Brett whimpered, and Nolan smiled at him. “How can you look like an angel and tempt me like the devil?”

 

“I told you before,” Nolan said, heart sinking as he stared at Brett. “I’m not as innocent as I look.”

 

“What does that mean?” Brett asked with a slight frown.

 

Nolan shrugged and turned away, eyes glancing around the library to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Liam was watching from a nearby table, his eyes knowing. Nolan dropped his gaze.

 

_ When would the guilt go away? _


	4. Chapter 4

After a week of kissing and bruises on his neck and hips and getting caught, the school figured out pretty quickly that they were a thing. Initially, Nolan had been embarrassed that people kept catching them in clandestine situations, but now it sort of thrilled him, the fear of getting caught becoming just as much of a turn on as whatever Brett’s mouth was doing at the time.

 

Brett was sucking him off behind the bleachers when someone stomped their foot on top of them, making the metal stands rattle.

 

“Would you two give it a rest?” Liam’s said, sounding exasperated.

 

Nolan whimpered as he came in Brett’s mouth, covering his eyes with his hands so that he couldn’t see Brett licking him clean. They emerged from the bleachers, both of them adjusting clothes and smoothing down hair while Liam and Theo sniggered at them.

 

Brett just smirked, climbing up and sitting near the other boys, pulling Nolan in next to him and looping an arm around his shoulders.

 

He looked up at him, heart fluttering, still not entirely sure how he had ended up with the gorgeous werewolf. He didn’t deserve him, that was for sure, not after all the things he had done.

 

Theo and Liam were wrapped up in each other, lost in the own world, and Brett turned his head so that he could nose along Nolan’s neck, kissing and licking and biting his skin. Nolan had figured out pretty quickly that next to his freckles, his neck was Brett’s favourite part of his body.

 

He sighed, melting into the contact. He could feel Brett’s fangs against his neck, knew that the other boy longed to bite down and claim him.

  
  
“I know what you are,” he whispered. Brett stilled, pulling away to gaze down at him.

  
  
“Say it,” he smirked.

  
  
“You’re a werewolf, aren’t you?” Nolan said, his voice breathy, his heart racing.

 

  
“Yes,” Brett said simply. “Is that gonna be a problem for you?”

  
  
Nolan frowned, turning his head so that he could look at Liam. The guy who had seemed so terrifying once as now giggling as his boyfriend, also a werewolf of some kind (What even was a chimera, anyway?), pressed him down against the pitch and covered his face in kisses. Liam could have killed him multiple times, and even when Nolan had given him an opportunity to hit him, Liam had shot it down and let him go. He wasn’t a monster, and neither was Brett.

  
  
“I guess not,” he said quietly, glancing up at Brett.

  
  
“Good,” Brett crooned, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Because I want to strip off all of these clothes and find out where else you have freckles.”

  
  
Nolan shuddered, heat shooting directly to his groin. “Everywhere,” he murmured.

  
  
Brett grinned as he captured his mouth for a kiss.

  
  
***

 

“Why do you smell guilty all the time?” Brett asked a few days later. Nolan’s head was in Brett’s lap, eyes closed as Brett soothed his hands through his hair. He had almost dozed off when Brett’s question had caught him unawares.

 

He looked up at Brett, a pang in his chest. Time for the other shoe to drop. 

 

“I did bad things,” he whispered.

 

“That wasn’t a lie,” Brett said. There was a danger to the way he tilted his head as he gazed down at him, the predator shining through.

 

“No,” Nolan breathed. “I’m not lying.” He couldn’t lie, Brett would know.

 

“How bad are we talking?” Brett asked.

 

“People were hurt.” Nolan closed his eyes, unable to look at Brett anymore. “People died.” Brett said nothing. Nolan sat up slowly, his back turned to him. “Werewolves died. I was a hunter. I helped them.”

 

When he turned, Brett was gone.

 

***

 

The only times that he saw Brett was at lacrosse practice, and the other boy was so distant and cold that Nolan gave up trying to approach him.

 

“He just needs some time,” Liam said gently.

 

Nolan nodded, looking down at his hands. This was his punishment. To lull him into a false sense of security, to make him think that it was all forgiven and forgotten, to give him something beautiful and sensual and consuming and then rip it away from him. This heartache was exactly what he deserved.

 

He could still feel Brett’s eyes on him everywhere he went. When he looked, he never saw him, but he knew he was there. Watching, waiting.

 

What he was waiting for, Nolan had no idea. If he knew, he would do it. Anything to have Brett there in front of him. He missed him.

 

When another week had passed with not such much as a word from Brett, he approached Liam after practice.

 

“Will he ever forgive me?” He asked desperately.

 

“It’s hard to say,” Liam said, looking at him. Nolan stared into his blue eyes, heart sinking. Liam would tell it to him straight, he always had. If there was no chance, he wouldn’t lie. “Brett’s been hunted. Nearly died multiple times, both him and Lori.”

 

He looked down, and Nolan stepped closer, grabbing his arm.

 

“What happened to him?”

 

Liam looked back up. “You really want to know?”

 

Nolan nodded, and Liam told him. Told him about Gerard and Monroe hunting him through the preserve and through the tunnels, about him being weak and poisoned but still trying to outmaneuver them, about stacking rocks so that Lori and the others could find him, about Liam almost not getting there in time to stop him leaving the tunnels, about the three of them lying tangled on the cold hard cement of the tunnels as a car skidded past over their heads.

 

He shuddered as Liam finally stopped talking. Liam patted him on the arm and left. Nolan sat at the bleachers for a long time that night, staring out at the preserve, feeling hopeless.

 

Brett would never forgive him, how could he?

 

***

 

Nolan wandered through the preserve. He knew it was dangerous, but he didn’t care. He was feeling reckless.

 

After almost an hour he felt eyes on him.

 

He glanced around, but he could hear nothing, see nothing. His eyes swept over the ground, searching.

 

He walked around, gathering rocks, stacking them, just like how Liam had told him. When it was done, he stared down at it, shoulders drooping.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’ll be sorry every day for the rest of my life.”

 

The presence was still there when he walked away.

 

If it approached the rocks and stared down at them, confusion and anger and heartache mixing into a nauseating cocktail in its stomach, Nolan would never know.

 

***

 

Everyone else was long gone after lacrosse practice when Brett finally approached him. He was in the shower, water sluicing down his shoulders when they tensed, feeling the temperature in the air change slightly. Nolan shivered.

 

Brett was there, standing at his back, the heat from his skin pressing into Nolan, though they weren’t touching.

 

“Why can’t I stay away from you, little hunter?” Brett asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Nolan whispered, trembling. He turned, slowly, gazing up at Brett, drinking him in. He was fully clothed as he stepped under the water with Nolan, pushing him back against the cold tiles. Nolan’s eyes trail down over the way his shirt was clinging to his body, his pulse jumping, his cock twitching.

 

Brett’s eyes were hungry as he looked at him.

 

He didn’t kiss him, he didn’t call him pretty, or run a finger over Nolan’s freckles, or trail his hands reverently over Nolan’s body. He was rough, biting at Nolan’s hip as he stared up at him, darkness and danger lurking behind his eyes. It hurt, but Nolan didn’t stop him.

 

Brett slapped away his hands as he swallowed down Nolan’s cock, and Nolan was frustrated, hands clenched into fists as he pressed them back against the tiles. The message was clear. He was not allowed to touch.

 

Only endure, as Brett did his best to suck his brain out through his cock.

 

It ended far too soon, and Nolan closed his eyes, unwilling to watch Brett walk away from him again. He pressed his fists to his eyes, hoping that the water would hide the salt of his tears.

 

When he opened them, he found Brett sitting on the bench facing him, eyes shuttered as water dripped into a puddle on the floor beneath him.

 

“What a pair we make,” he drawled, giving a self-deprecating laugh. “The wolf and the hunter.”

 

Nolan turned off the water, hands shaking as he moved closer to Brett, pausing to stand in between his legs.

 

“I don’t want to be a hunter,” he said quietly. He reached a hand up, tentatively running it through Brett’s hair. Brett tilted his head back, leaning into his touch.

 

“I know,” Brett whispered.

 

They’re not okay, not yet, Nolan knew this, but it was something.


	5. Chapter 5

Nolan gasped, bark scraping his tender skin as Brett pushed him against it, holding his face against the tree.

 

“If you don’t want this,” he warned. “Say something now.”

 

He had wandered into the woods again. He had known what would happen. The big bad wolf was prowling, and Nolan was wearing a red hooded jacket, because he wanted this, he wanted to be caught, to be devoured.

 

“Please,” he begged.

 

Brett reached around him, dragging down the zip of his hoodie, the teeth separating in a grating snarl. Nolan stared forwards as Brett eased it from his shoulders, letting it drop at their feet. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, the puff of Brett’s warm breath on it making him shiver. 

 

He slid his hands under Nolan’s shirt, fingers trailing up his sides, bunching the shirt up, nudging Nolan’s arms up and over his head as he pulled off the shirt as well. The cold breeze caressed his body, making his nipples pebble.

 

Nolan cried out as Brett pinched them, rolling them in his fingers. The harsh pants slipping from his mouth the only sound in the woods.

 

Brett pulled his arms up over his head, pressing them against the tree.

 

“Hold them there,” he said, dark promise in his voice. He would be punished if they dropped. Nolan braced himself against the tree, arching back into Brett, a needy whine slipping from his lips as Brett’s hands dropped to his hips, holding him still. 

 

“I had a dream like this,” Nolan murmured. Brett said nothing, so he kept going. “You followed me through the woods, getting closer and closer and then you caught me.”

 

He bit and licked down Nolan’s spine until he was kneeling behind him. 

 

“What did I do?” Brett asked hoarsely, fingers gripping his hips with bruising force. He closed his eyes, pressing his face against the tree. He could say nothing, and Brett would fuck him, and then probably leave again and they would just keep using each other, spiralling deeper into this black feeling that was already threatening to take them over. Nolan found he was not quite ready to give up. He missed Brett, missed the soft kisses and the teasing smiles, and the nickname, god, he would give anything for Brett to call him Freckles again.

 

“You leaned forward,” Nolan whispered, longing aching in his chest. “You were going to kiss me, but then I woke up.”

 

Brett leaned his head against Nolan’s back. He could feel the other boy shuddering against him. Nolan bit his lip, uncertain. Slowly, he lowered his arms and turned, giving Brett every chance to stop him, to push him away as he dropped to his knees and pulled him into his arms.

 

His claws dug into his back as he buried his face in Nolan’s neck. He winced, but he said nothing, just pulling Brett closer. Maybe Nolan didn’t deserve Brett, didn’t deserve happiness, but if Brett needed him then he wasn’t going anywhere. He doesn’t dare hope for anything more, not yet.

 

***

 

They were more or less back together after that, but Brett acted differently around him now. More reserved, less flirting. Nolan had no idea which one was the real Brett Talbot, but he sort of missed the flirting.

 

He could still feel the gouges in his back from Brett’s claws, examining them each morning in the mirror. It was the closest that Brett had come to claiming him and he was sort of pleased to see them scarring. Even if this ended up going nowhere, Nolan would have a reminder, a physical one, that everything had changed.

 

Nolan stood at the door to the cafeteria, wavering. The pack was sitting at the table. Liam, Mason and Corey facing Lori and Brett. There was one space left.

 

Liam looked up, noticing him first, smiling at him warmly. Brett turned, gazing at him and Nolan twisted his jumper in his hands, still unsure.

 

Brett turned away and Nolan felt his heart sink as he stared at him. His eyes drop to the movement of Brett’s hand, patting the seat beside him. He almost tripped as he surged forward, dropping in beside Brett with an embarrassed flush.

 

“No Theo today?” He asked Liam nervously.

 

“Not today,” Liam replied with a roll of his eyes that was more fond than he had probably intended it to be. He was then pulled back into conversation with Mason, and Nolan turned to Brett, looking at him.

 

As had been the case recently, he was torn, desperately wanting to touch Brett but so unsure about whether or not he was allowed to.

 

“Are you coming to the party?” Brett asked him. Nolan blinked, pulled from his thoughts abruptly.

 

“What party?” He asked.

 

“Liam’s party,” Brett smirked. “The one everyone has been talking about for the last 10 minutes while you drooled over me.”

 

“I wasn’t drooling,” Nolan muttered, rubbing at his lip, just to make sure.

 

Brett chuckled, and Nolan stilled. It was the closest to a real laugh that he had heard from Brett since… before.

 

“So?” Brett asked.

 

“Uhh, sure, I’ll go,” Nolan stuttered. Brett smiled at him, and Nolan dropped his gaze, knowing that most of the table could hear his heart fluttering in his chest.

 

Under the table, Brett took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

 

***

 

One thing that Nolan had learned was that hope was dangerous. But despite his best intentions, it flared in his chest, a little, flickering flame.

 

He took a lot of care getting ready for the party, pulling on a form-fitting black shirt and sliding on his favourite jacket over the top. A tiny spritz of cologne, just enough to entice. A hand through his hair, pushing his fringe away from his face. He examined his reflection critically, biting his lip.

 

Checking the time, he grabbed his keys and wallet and slipped out of the house. Driving to Liam’s house took no time at all, and he parked out the front. He sat in his car, staring at his hands, which were gripping the steering wheel, turning white.

 

A knock on the window startled him.

 

“You okay in there?” Liam asked.

 

“Fine,” Nolan said. He took a shaky breath and opened the door. Liam grabbed his arm before he could walk past him.

 

“Nolan,” Liam said quietly. “I’m worried about you.”

 

“Why?” Nolan frowned.

 

“We’ve seen the marks on your back,” Liam said. Nolan shuddered.

 

“It’s nothing I haven’t asked him to do,” he said, turning to look at Liam. “Okay? It’s fine.”

 

“You’ll tell me if it goes too far?” Liam asked seriously.

 

Nolan nodded. He thought back to the cafeteria and smiled. “It’s getting better,” he said.

 

Liam stared at him. There was something in his eyes, something that told him that Liam saw a lot more than what he let on. “Nolan, you know that you don’t deserve this, don’t you? You don’t deserve to hurt.”

 

Nolan felt like his chest had been ripped open, his heart exposed.

 

“Maybe I do,” he whispered.

 

Liam shook his head. “No one deserves it. And for what it’s worth, Nolan, I forgave you a long time ago.”

 

He let Nolan go and walked inside the house, like he hadn’t just torn Nolan apart with a few words and put him back together.

 


	6. Chapter 6

With how much Nolan’s heart had been racing and stopping, he was going to need to get it checked out, but he would swear up and down that his heart stopped when he walked into Liam’s house and saw Brett leaning against the kitchen counter.

He was wearing black jeans that hugged his muscular legs, almost looking painted on, paired with chunky black boots. A hint of a white shirt could be seen at his collarbone, but it was the too big sweater, a mix of dark pinks and purples, looking impossibly soft and covering his hands, that made Nolan’s mouth run dry.

Brett turned, his eyes flicking slowly down Nolan’s body and back up to his eyes. He stalked forward and Nolan held his breath, completely awed.

“I was starting to think you weren’t coming in, Freckles,” Brett said. Nolan gaped at him, flushing to the roots of his hair.

“I was starting to think you were never gonna call me that again,” Nolan replied with an uncertain smile.

“Freckles?” Brett asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded. He took a deep breath, and the little flame was blazing, burning bright in his eyes as all of the confidence he had lost was suddenly reclaimed.

“A pretty name for a pretty boy,” Brett said in a low voice.

He leaned down, kissing him softly and Nolan sighed into his mouth, burying his hands in Brett’s sweater. It was just as soft as it looked, but it didn’t feel as good as Brett’s skin as he slipped a hand under his shirt, pressing it against his hip.

“Naughty,” Brett whispered, eyes dancing with mirth. Nolan smiled wickedly, biting his lip, excitement thrumming through him.

***

It turned out that Liam’s idea of a party was everyone getting pissed on wolfsbane-laced scotch and playing Halo. And normally Nolan would be all for it, but the way that Brett’s lips pressed to his neck gave him far more interesting ideas.

“Just get out of here already,” Theo grumbled. He looked disgusted, but Nolan could see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

They didn’t ask twice, saying goodbye to everyone and taking off outside.

“Come home with me,” Brett said into his mouth, licking into it, persuading him with his tongue.

“Yes,” Nolan whispered.  
His eyes burned into the side of Brett’s face as he drove them to the apartment he had with Lori downtown. His fingers ached, longing to touch him, mouth watering at the prospect of seeing Brett naked. The anticipation was killing him. He knew he must reek of lust, of want. Brett glanced at him, eyes dark, and Nolan could see the predator beneath the skin, the eerie glow of his eyes and the hint of fangs at his lips telling him that the wolf was roiling inside him.

He wanted to be claimed, to bare his neck to Brett’s fangs. He wanted to belong.

The car had barely stopped in the driveway before Nolan was up and out his seat, Brett already at his door, moving unnaturally fast to pick him up, claiming his lips as he walked them into the house, slamming the door shut and shoving Nolan against it, peppering his face and neck with hot and heavy kisses.

They tore at each other’s clothes, discarding them, torn between exploring the skin being uncovered and getting naked. Stumbling towards Brett’s room, they left a trail of clothes and then Brett was throwing him on the bed, gliding up his body to claim his mouth again.

“Brett,” Nolan cried as the other boy sucked harshly on his nipple, his hands clawing into Brett’s hair, hips bucking underneath him.

He surged back up, lying between Nolan’s legs as he kissed him hungrily. It was everything that Nolan had been missing; the teasing, the reverence, the feel of Brett’s lips on his own.

Brett pulled away, looking down at him, his eyes molten as he caressed his cheek.

“I seem to recall saying something about finding all of these freckles of yours,” Brett said in a low voice. Nolan smirked, sighing happily as Brett pressed a kiss to his nose, slowly moving down his body, licking and nibbling at every freckle he found.

It was safe to say that he had a lot of freckles, and that he was a sobbing mess by the time Brett sunk into him with a drawn out groan. Nolan clung to him, moaning wildly, begging, pleading Brett to go faster, harder, more, he wanted more.

And when he was trembling, and Brett’s hips stuttering, he turned his head to the side, baring the long line of his pale white neck.

He screamed Brett’s name as the wolf bit down, claiming him, pleasure consuming as he came all over their stomachs, slumping back against the bed, completely boneless. Brett pulled out, jerking his cock once, twice, three times, and this own release was intermingling with Nolan’s.

His eyes were dark as he stared at Brett, swiping a finger over his stomach, spreading the white pearls up his chest and sucking his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean, tongue sliding between the digits as they swirl around them languidly.

“Fuck,” Brett breathed, silver eyes wide as they flickered from the drying blood on Nolan’s neck to his mouth. “Freckles, you’re so fucking perfect. An angel, fuck, how did I get so lucky?”

“I’m not as innocent as I look,” Nolan reminded him with a sinful smile.

***

Their relationship was not perfect, or simple, or easy. It was hard work. Brett had a lot of shit to deal with, not only with what had happened to him in the past, but with getting himself and his sister through school and being the only one with any sort of income to support them. Nolan was still dealing with his guilt, still struggling to move on, but having Brett made it easier. The marks on his back and neck help, weirdly.

Liam had freaked out a bit when he had seen the mark on his neck, but he had been unable to argue with the contented smile dancing on Nolan’s lips.

“This is what you want?” He asked.

“It is,” Nolan nodded. “You don’t need to worry about me, Liam.”

“I’ll do it anyway,” Liam muttered as he walked away.

Brett walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back against his chest.

“Let’s go, Freckles, we’re gonna be late,” Brett said, pulling away and taking his hand, interlocking their fingers as he lead him down the hallway. Nolan gazed up at him, a tender expression on his face.

“You okay?” Brett asked, pulling his hand up and kissing the back of it.

“Yeah,” Nolan smiled. “Perfect.”

He knew the name of the flame in his chest now. It was not hope.

It was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finito. I hope you all enjoyed my foray into Nett! Hit me up with headcanons or prompts if you want more!


End file.
